The Bright Shining World
by SassyAni
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett lie in bed and reflect on their lives.


**A/N: An AU. Just imagine, for a minute, that Scarlett decided she wouldn't love Ashley if he didn't love her back (that day at the barbecue). Suppose that Rhett was charmed by her, and instead of waiting an entire year before seeing her, he visited quite often (obviously Scarlett didn't marry Charlie). He would be nicer, because he didn't have to contend with Scarlett's infatuation with Ashley. And they fell in love. They married on July 16, 1862. This is their tenth anniversary.**

The Bright Shining World

"Good morning, Scarlett."

Scarlett was woken up by Rhett, who hovered above her.

"It is too early Rhett. Just let me sleep."

"Sleep? On such a day? No, you lazy girl. It's time to get up." Rhett grinned mischievously, and tickled Scarlett's sides.

"Rhett! No! No! Stop!" Scarlett tossed her head about as she giggled uncontrollably, but attempted to stay upset at Rhett.

"You know you love it, Scarlett. Indeed, no matter how much you complain, whenever I wake you like this, you giggle."

"It's a compulsive reaction. And don't you claim to know me so well, Mr. Butler."

"Oh, I know every scandalous inch of you Mrs. Butler. But truly, how could you wish to sleep on such a day?"

"Because I know that your children will be rushing into here within moments, coming to wake up their parents. And I know that you won't let me get much sleep tonight because you'll be insistent on fulfilling your needs, and as your dutiful wife, I shall not refuse you—"

"My needs!" Rhett cried out in disbelief, "I believe the claw marks on my back are proof that more than my needs are fulfilled."

"Oh, Rhett. You do talk scandalously. Yes, I suppose that my needs are met in addition. But can we lie here, just for a little while. Its been such a long time since we were married. I suddenly feel terribly old."

Rhett laughed out loud. "Old, Scarlett? Why you're only twenty-seven years old! You have your whole life ahead of you. Me, I'm half way into the grave already."

"Don't say such things. Why, I'm sure you'll live till you're one hundred and five, if only so you can tease me about living longer than I do!"

"No, Scarlett. You're the one who has the need of being the best at everything! You buy our daughters enough gowns for them to wear a different one every day, and not run out for months on end!"

"Oh, you speak as though I spoil them unreasonably! You who bring back ridiculous presents after every business trip—even if you're gone for only two days!"

"And is that so wrong? That I like to spoil my girls?"

"No. So long as you bring me presents too!" Scarlett smiled up at Rhett beguilingly. The both laughed, and Rhett squeezed Scarlett tighter. They kissed for a few minutes, and then relaxed back against the pillows.

"Sweetheart, I'll always bring you gifts. Don't you know you're my best girl?"

"I'm your best girl?" Scarlett blinked rapidly, allowing her eyelashes to sweep across her cheeks.

"Yes, my charming little flirt. For as much as I love our daughters, its you I've tied myself to for the rest of my life!"

"Tied? Tied? Why Rhett Butler, I have know idea what you're talking about. I think it was you that practically forced me to marry you. you threatened to play a guitar and sing under my window until my reputation was in shreds, and I would have to marry you."

"I did not force you, my dear. As I recall, simply the offer of my undying love and thousands and thousands of dresses would be persuasive enough."

"And I've never regretted it, so take that and stick another feather in your cap." Scarlett grinned and gently mussed Rhett's hair. Even now that he was forty four, Rhett looked ten years younger than most men his age. He had often drunk heavily when he was young, but in the past blissful years of his marriage, often he would forgo even a night cap.

"Another feather? Why I can't even guess how I can lift my cap any longer."

"Momma! Daddy!" were the sudden cries that filled the room. The door burst open, and a gaggle of black haired girls burst in and eagerly climbed up on to their parents' bed.

"Hello, my little darlings. Come, don't you have any kisses for your daddy?"

As the girls giggled, and passed their kisses around, Rhett took a moment to reflect on how well his life had gone. Scarlett had married him ten years ago, and within the year, their little Bonnie Blue had been born. Rhett remembered how he had had to go on a business trip only three months after Bonnie had been born. He had come back within three weeks, but Scarlett had missed him. And so, less than a year after Bonnie's birth, Ella Rebecca had come along. His little darlings were the beautiful, and he loved them passionately. Rhett had been quite content until Scarlett had come to him—nearly five years ago to the day—and announced that they would be having another baby. All through her pregnancy, Scarlett had maintained that they were having a boy. She said that was why she was so big. And then, she had given birth to twin girls. Rhett had laughed and laughed. Caitlyn and Iris had been born, much to Scarlett's chagrin.

No, Rhett's life had not turned out as he had planned, but it was wonderful all the same.

**A/N:** **Please review, and tell me what you think! This is my first try at GWTW, so any comments are welcome. I accept anonymous reviews!**


End file.
